Wanted
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Harry Potter always desired to be wanted but be careful what you wish for as he found himself wanted by the world but not to be given hugs & kisses.
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Blame Harry Potter

WANTED

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Yes, here I am starting another story without finishing others, but I've had a very bad few months, have been ill, have writers block and needed some unexpected surgery. Hopefully, I will be back to my old self and will finish the other stories, but I had another idea so here goes!

Chapter 1 – Blame Harry Potter

Some people in Magical Britain were calling it a battle for the ages, whereas others, such as the Ministry of Magic, fiercely denied it had happened. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead – and staying that way" proclaimed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. "In fact he had never resurrected as that lying, attention seeking Potter scum claimed."

However, many people, including Aurors, Unspeakables, Hit Wizards and, unfortunately, lots and lots of Muggles had witnessed parts of the truly impressive fight between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who. It had made the Muggle newspapers and the news – with pictures and films.

The facts were these: (1) Apparently, Lord Voldemort HAD RESURRECTED exactly how Harry Potter had described; (2) Harry Potter had been at his relatives' house for three days when his Aunt Petunia sent him to the shops to purchase some snacks for her dearest Dudley and his wonderful friends; and (3) While on route to the shops, Lord Voldemort apparated in front of Harry stopping the shocked boy cold and said with the ugly, disgusting facial feature that passed for a smile on the snake-like man "Boo! I have you now, there is no escape or rescue on the horizon only your well-deserved and long awaited DEATH."

Voldie had learned his lesson and wasn't going to _play with his prey_, torture the brat or even boast about this and that to the kid. He was simply going to kill the child where he stood, give a chuckle or two, and return to his new lair. As the creature raised his wand to utter the fatal words, a desperate Harry kneed old Voldie in the family jewels as hard as he could, Voldie doubled over in shock and pain, while Harry grabbed Voldie's wand and ran for his life.

Harry was a very fast runner due to the circumstances of his upbringing and having a bully and sadist for a cousin. He was very close to the shopping center and if he made it there, he knew he would be safe, as Voldie didn't have a wand because Harry had stolen it and still held it in his hand.

For anyone else or under different circumstances if he made it to the shops Harry would have been safe at least until he could contact someone be it Muggle police or hopefully someone from the Magical World. Hell's bells and cockle shells, he'd even settle for Rita Skeeter to have been tailing him looking for dirt as she'd would contact Aurors and stayed until help arrived – in the safety of her bug form – so that she could have the scoops of scoops – the Dark Lord who apparently wasn't dead but alive (although death/resurrection hadn't done him any favors considering how he looked) versus the Boy-Who-Lived (but would probably be dying any second).

However, with his usual bad luck, just like with cops and hookers, a Rita Skeeter was never around when you actually needed one. Harry was so close to the shops, but once again old snake face popped in front of him, but not as close as before as apparently he was still hurting, AND HE HAD A WAND – HIS TRUSTY ORIGINAL ONE.

"The wand which you cowardly stole from me is an alternate, as I didn't want to risk our _brother wands_ fighting each other. NOW DIE!

But the frustrating child was not cooperating (as usual) and turned the alternate wand on Voldie and used the Reducto curse to blow up the cement sidewalk in front of "Snakes" and then ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE.

In Britain, there is a little thing called CCTV, which is a surveillance camera that records what is going on in a certain place. Naturally, they were at the shops and general area and recorded their little camera hearts out. Police were immediately notified by the cameras and by the people in the shops or walking or driving down the street, etc. concerning the strange and dangerous occurrence happening in their otherwise peaceful neighborhood.

Harry Potter was fighting for his life (as usual) but he was also conscious of the people who would be hurt thanks to Voldie's attack. Unknown to even Hermione or Dumbledore, Harry had been brushing up on some dark spells while preparing for the Tournament. Good old Dobby found him some books (from who knew where) and Harry had practiced them, or at least the wand movements, in the privacy of his bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing charm cast. Now he found out that his practices actually worked and he used any and all curses, spells, etc. he could remember to fight Voldie and lure him away from Muggles.

Voldie was almost impressed with the boy's repertoire of spells and curses, some of which bordered on being quite dark. Evidently, Potter had done some private studying as Dumbledore would never allow such magic to be taught or practiced at Hogwarts when he finally became Headmaster. A person could actually save their life using that kind of magic.

As Harry fought and tried to lead Voldie away from the people, a lot of damage was done to windows, shops, cars, sidewalks, telephone poles and other mundane objects that got in the way of the battle. People were doing their own filming and the news media arrived with their film crews and the police were at a loss as to how to stop the conflict between a monster and a scrawny kid without using undue force – such as shooting them. A type of knockout gas was used with confidence by the police only for the two fighters to wave their sticks and what looked like a big bubble appeared around their heads and they continued fighting.

A "special unit" from Scotland Yard had been called in, which consisted of Muggleborn wizards who left Magical Britain when they couldn't find a decent job. They were eagerly snatched up by government officials who "knew things" and although much of their work concerned Muggles, they took care of things until Aurors and Obliviators arrived.

But the Muggleborns didn't know how to act as it was Harry Potter and Lord V (back from the dead like the kid said) doing the fighting and the Muggleborn police didn't want to risk using magic in front of the crowds that had gathered to watch the fight. They weren't allowed by the Ministry of Magic to use magic unless any Muggle witnessing it could be obliviated by the Magical Government. Also, the way the fighting was heading, if they tried to help they risked injuring Muggles. The gas had been their only hope.

Meanwhile, back at No. 4 Privet Drive, Petunia was watching her "afternoon programs" when they were interrupted by breaking news. Dudley was on his way down from his room to complain about the lack of snacks when he heard his mother shrieking followed by a thud. He cautiously made his way over to his mother to see that she had apparently fallen off the chair and knocked herself out, when the newsman got his attention. There, on the telly for all to see, was his freak of a cousin fighting some really, really ugly and more freakish than Harry and was using MAGIC for the world to see.

Although he would never admit it, Dudley was fascinated by the fight and the use of freakishness and was shocked that his idiotic cousin was so good at using it. Mesmerized by the battle, Dudley didn't hear Piers come down demanding where the snacks were when he too looked at the TV. After a few moments Piers asked "Is that your freakish cousin?" "Looks like" Dudley replied.

It was Amelia Bones who finally ended the battle when she and several Aurors and Muggleborn policemen advanced on the two combatants. Fudge was still refusing to admit Voldie was back and had gone so far in his paranoia that he was calling back the Aurors and Hit Wizards as it was a waste of resources. Amelia Bones had dragged him through the floo to the PM's office and forced him to view that "telly thingie" showing the fight but he was still refusing to see it as anything but a trick – probably arranged by Dumbledore – and it was then that Amelia, with the cooperation of the Muggle PM, relived Cornelius Fudge of his position as Minister of Magic.

` A few Muggleborns attached to the PM's office then apparated him to St. Mungo's for "treatment" and at the request (or rather forceful demand/order) the PM told Amelia Bones "Stop this NOW as most of the world will have seen the films, heard the reporters and now know that…Magic exists. I wager even your lot can't do the mind altering thing you do with such exposure."

Unfortunately, Amelia agreed with him and went off to alert her troops while sending a trusted Auror to alert the Magical government of what had happened and… "You just tell them what happened" she told the Auror as she left to try and put a stop to the mess.

Upon arrival she saw that both wizards were fading fast so if there was any chance of halting the combat and stopping the destruction, injury and deaths that had already occurred, it was now or never. She yelled "attack" and she and her forces surrounded the still quick and frantic movements of Harry and Voldie.

Neither combatant noticed or heard Amelia's order, as Harry was about to be well and truly killed. Voldie had managed to destroy the boy's wand (or rather Voldie's extra one) and now Harry was dodging death while making his way over to a fallen Muggle. About a dozen Muggles had tried to stop the carnage and attack but they were hit with falling debris from the spells and curses flying about. Some made it out, although four were wounded and two were killed. Harry was trying to reach the rifle the Muggle had dropped, grabbed it and without thinking or wondering if the safety was on or off, he aimed and fired at Voldie. He didn't know whether or not he had found his target because all he saw was a certain green spell heading for him. Without thinking about anything else but survival or even knowing what he was doing, Harry accidentally apparated away from it all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shock & Opportunities

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Shock & Opportunities

The Muggle PM had been correct in predicting that by suppertime most of the so-called civilized world would know that Magic existed. Most normal people didn't know what to make of the revelation, but others were going INSANE. No, it wasn't necessarily those people referred to as _religious fanatics_, although there were _some_ out looking for the proverbial fire and pitchforks, but there are always people looking for an excuse to do damage and harm the innocents, just because!

There was rioting in major cities but just for the sake of rioting. People asked to be told what was going on and what the government was going to do about this new _threat_. Saner people were asking about this new information of a secret society living beside "normal people" without causing problems or interfering with them. "We've had a peaceful relationship for centuries so why all of the sudden fear?" asked several news pundits. However, to a person they were all Muggleborns who would keep their own secret as long as possible.

It was the news media who were the most irrational (so what else is new) throwing out theories no matter how ridiculous or farfetched. It sold papers and up ratings and since the Magicals hadn't made any statement any more than the normal governments, why not go for as much potential damage, fear and panic as possible?

It seemed to the Muggleborns, that some of these so-called journalists were closet novelist wannabees, the kind that wanted to write the most fictitious of fiction or what used to be called once upon a time "dime novels" except for the fact that in the era of the dime novels, those who read them consisted of people who had limited education or were naïve children, and the publishers of such books probably wouldn't lower themselves to publish such trash as passed for "news" in the current day and age.

The hysteria and unanswered questions were finally addressed after three long, frustrating days. Albus Dumbledore did not like the response as it definitely didn't agree with his long term plans.

You see Dumbledore had always wanted the Magical world revealed to the Muggles, but only by him and his methods. Naturally, it would be on his terms with him considered the head, president, PM or whatever title he decided on. In other words, he would be known as the Wizard-in-Charge. He would announce that Muggles didn't need to be afraid of Magicals as like most of the Muggles, there were good Magicals with just a few – a very few – baddies. However, Dumbledore had "defeated 99% of them and the remainder of those with darkness in their souls, would not dare risk going against the _Greatest Wizard since Merlin_ so Muggles shouldn't feel threatened or fearful of the Magicals.

Thus, under Dumbledore's leadership, Magicals and Muggles could embark on a new era, with Magicals actually helping Muggles with health issues, decent education based on Hogwarts policies (yeah, right as Hogwarts was the best – but only – magical school in Britain and had really, really taken a nose dive in academic excellence since Dumbles became Headmaster). Of course, Dumbledore would personally take steps to prevent Muggle wars from occurring, end the ones in progress and peace would reign.

Naturally, old Albie wouldn't reveal some of the odds and ends that made up most of his grand schemes. Many were the same as he and Gellert had visualized in their youth and…partnership. But then the "Arianna incident" happened and they were forced to part and live separate lives. Besides, Gellert wasn't as cautious or subtle enough as Albus was and it showed when Gellert foolishly conducted his crusade without Albus' help. He had offered when Gellert had gained power but Gellert had "moved on" and had "no use" for Albie and his schemes.

However, NO ONE REFUSES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WITHOUT SUFFERING THE CONSEQUENCES and so, after taking his time (and the Allies' D-Day invasion occurring), Albus eventually, after many, many pleas from the British Ministry of Magic, who somehow had the idea that **only Dumbledore** **could defeat Grindelwald because Dumbledore was the only one Grindelwald feared** (sound familiar), decided the time was right to confront his now adversary. And the rest was history.

But the Greatest Wizard since Merlin would use this opportunity to speed up his plans. Therefore in his capacity as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the ICW) it was his right to be the first to address the assembled Wizengamot and the non-members who were called in due to the severity of the situation (the U.S. and the United Wizards of the East, etc.). He admitted the seriousness of the situation but some good had come from it. Harry Potter had shot Voldemort in the neck shattering the carotid artery and most of the neck in that area and had almost decapitated Voldemort who could now join Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, in complaining that he couldn't join the Headless Hunt due to a technicality (not that Voldie would ever do such a thing). Since Voldemort was now certifiably dead (his body hadn't disintegrated this time) and thus there was no danger and/or war to contend with.

Of course he totally ignored the fact that there were a few potential dark lords lurking about in Japan and Russia, but since it wasn't a problem that directly affected Britain, they weren't worth mentioning – at least in his opinion. Therefore, he took a few hours to lay out his wondrous plans concerning the Muggles of the world. He listed his titles, accomplishments and abilities before the congregation and not for the first time either, but common civility forced them to listen. Besides, he had the floor and as Supreme Mugwump, only he could give permission for someone else to have the floor, which all knew he wouldn't do until he was finished.

He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, holding the record as the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, had been the apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and discovered the 12 uses for dragon's blood and was the acknowledged Leader of the Light. He had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility. He was called the greatest wizard since Merlin and most had no doubt that if he lived long enough, he would surpass even Merlin in greatness, power, goodness, accomplishments and fame. He had led and "won wars" using the shield and weapons of goodness, honor, Gryffindor bravery and his own powerful magic.

Several people were fighting off the urge to vomit, a few fell asleep and the rest were totally bored. After he finished his spiel, outlined his plans and all but nominated himself to lead all of the Magical world, he almost didn't call for a vote thinking that all would be in agreement. They were not. Instead, much to his shock, it was an almost unanimous consensus for it to be debated, staring the next morning since Dumbles had taken up most of this day. He was disappointed at "their foolishness" but had to admit he was rather tired, so it was postponed. He went back to Hogwarts via the Fawkes express to access the situation, have a very good meal and wow the staff (all of whom had been called back to the school) with his brilliant arguments and the logic of him becoming Head Wizard of the World or the "HWW" (the title he decided on) and then took a long, hot bubble bath while reading a Dickens novel (the man did pathetic orphans so well) and then happily and confidently had a good night's sleep.

The Wizengamot met at 11:00 a.m., so Dumbles had a leisurely full English breakfast, dressed in his second best robes (the first best he was saving for addressing the Muggles), which were a deep shade of purple, decorated with red and gold phoenixes resembling Fawkes and then Fawkes popped him over to the ICW Headquarters before leaving rather quickly. Apparently, he was the first one to arrive as no other signs of life were seen. Usually, there were always a few early birds, but not this time. He settled in and called for a house elf to bring him coffee – the good kind, not the swill the others received.

While he waited, he went over the paperwork he had brought, drank his coffee and before he knew it the clock on the wall chimed twelve times announcing it was now noon. There were still no one else but him. This didn't bode well so he called the house elf who served the ICW and asked "Where are the other members? They are an hour late." The elf wouldn't look at Dumbledore but said "The meeting has been cancelled as things were settled yesterday."

At first delighted with the news but noticing that the elf had fled without permission, his glee turned to anger. Had someone else claimed _HIS_ rightful position and was even now announcing himself the HWW? No, that had to be impossible. He called the elf again but all the poor, frighten creature could say was that the meeting was cancelled and he knew nothing else. Now Dumbledore was angry. He called for Fawkes and after waiting five minutes realized that his familiar wasn't coming. Therefore, he made a portkey out of the empty coffee cup and headed to the British Ministry of Magic.

He found the atrium full of wizards and witches and a few Goblins panicking (not the Goblins though, but they looked the equivalent of being very unhappy). Dumbledore raised his wand, red and gold sparks came out with a bang and he called for silence. Once the people noticed he was there, they all but trampled each other to get to him shouting out questions so loud as to be indistinct. After some more wand bangs calling for silence and not receiving it, he did a room stun, and wizards/witches and Goblins dropped to the floor. He had to do it as he knew they would follow him and the state they were in they would impede his meeting with Fudge.

The halls leading to the Minister of Magic's office were strangely empty. There was probably an "incident" happening that the Aurors had to see to it and that was partially true. However, he could hear the panicked voice of Cornelius Fudge loud and clear as he neared the office. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? How will we survive?" he asked.

"Survive and do what?" Albus stated knowing that Fudge would tell him what kind of mess Britain had gotten itself into while Albus was away. However, instead Fudge (backed by his six Auror guards) saw Dumbledore enter and yelled "YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SOLD US AT TO THE WIZENGAMOT AND NOW WE ARE DOOMED." With that said, Fudge had an anxiety attack and a healer had to be sent for as he couldn't catch his breath and was turning different colors. Since a healer had been lurking about, he immediately went to assist Fudge.

It was then that Amelia Bones answered before Albus could ask any questions. "The rest of the Magical world has betrayed us. An announcement was made at their United Nations late last night. They said that only Britain had Magicals and not any other country. Every Magical nation in the world agreed with this _'solution'_ and have already taken steps to totally blame England, Scotland and Wales for harboring all of the world's Magicals." Then all of those in the room – except for Fudge who was battling for breath and consciousness – saw what many had thought impossible. Albus Dumbledore was struck speechless, his jaw dropped, he stared and seemed frozen. Then he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Fine Mess You've Got

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Another Fine Mess You've Gotten Into

The only thing Harry Potter remembered when he finally regained consciousness was the fight with Voldie, Voldie's extra wand he had _borrowed_ being destroyed, reaching the rifle and trying to shoot it off, doing so and being hit with a recoil and, last but not least, wishing to be "Someplace safe where no one would think of looking for me."

Although he didn't know it, the "wish" became an apparation which after its utilization, had drained Harry's magical core. Naturally, he had passed out, didn't dream or really sleep because he was in a slight coma, which his body had put him in as it was the best way for him to recover his magic. He didn't know it then, but, and not for the first time, he was out cold for nearly 3 ½ days, totally oblivious to the world.

A great thirst finally woke him up and he opened his eyes to darkness. Of course, night was pouring in the windows and he didn't have his glasses, so that was natural, but how would he find water or even his way around_** wherever he was now**_. All he knew was he was terribly thirsty and was probably in more trouble than he had been in his entire life since Muggles and many others had witnessed his fight with Voldie. Talk about breaking the Statute of Secrecy. He'd probably end up in Azkaban, even though he was defending himself against Voldie who, according to the Ministry, was dead and staying that way and even if a herd of Aurors and Obliviators showed up and took care of the Muggles' memories, Harry would be blamed for it all (and would be right).

Mercifully the boy didn't know about reporters, film crews, cameras, etc. but he would soon find out!

Even though he was without his glasses and it was night, Harry didn't recognize where he was, which didn't bode well for his safety. He tried to get up to search for water but was too weak. Then he remembered that he had "wished" to go to a safe place where no one would find him, and since he was wandless as his own wand had been locked up by the Dursleys along with his books, but they let him keep his trunk filled with scraps of parchment, dried out ink wells, broken quills, the odd chocolate frog wrapper and his dirty clothes, but only for "appearances sake" in case a Freak dropped by and looked around.

He really needed water and the only way someone could come to his aid was if he called out "Dobby" which he did. Unfortunately, the elf didn't appear as usual so he called out the name again. He heard a familiar pop and then a very hyper active individual was hugging him, calling him the Great Harry Potter Sir, telling him how worried he was about Master being missing after he killed the dread Dark Lord and would have said more if Harry hadn't weakly said "Water, please, some water."

The elf popped away and about a minute or so later, popped back with a pitcher of ice cold water, a glass and a few sandwiches on a plate. Once the delivery was made, the elf again popped away, leaving Harry with the food and water. Harry carefully drank the water until his thirst had been quenched, then grabbed for a sandwich and started munching. He figured that Dobby went to find Dumbledore or someone from the school, but hopefully not the Ministry, would come and get him. He would probably be chewed out so he needed all the strength he could muster.

As he reached for the second sandwich he remembered that Dobby said _Harry had killed the Dark Lord_, and while it was a good thing for the world, with his usual luck he would probably be arrested for murder, given a sham trial and sent to Azkaban for life for killing a person, no matter how wicked said person was or that the creature had been trying to kill him. Oh well, what would be would be so he drank more water and finished the sandwich.

He again heard a pop and through the haze of not having his glasses, he recognized an elf-like figure – probably Dobby – burdened down with assorted "stuff" that might be blankets or clothes or whatever.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby has brought you a few things youse be needing to recover before youse bes fleeing for youse life."

Harry swallowed his sandwich (unlike Ron) before asking "Why would I have to flee for my life? Are Death Eaters after me?"

"No, Harry Potter Sir" replied the elf "The whole…planet is looking for youse and NOT for doing good deed of killing Dark Lord. Youse is the most WANTED PERSON ON THIS EARTH FOR CRIMES YOUSE ARE ACCUSED OF COMMITTING." Dobby then began banging his head on the floor since he knew he had upset Harry Potter and it took Harry several moments to recover from the shock to stop the elf from hurting himself and to hesitantly ask why.

Although Harry had always desired to be "wanted" it was not by the law, Death Eaters or Voldie, but by friends and a family. This type of being "wanted" he could definitely do without, but he would get it anyway.

Hermione Granger had spent the past three days in a state of worry, fear, anger (but not at Harry), a bit of panic and a variety of emotions, some of which she didn't know she possessed. She had spent a happy afternoon bonding, lunching and shopping with her Mum for undies, shoes and the odd Muggle dress, slacks, shorts, tops, shirts, etc. as she had had a growth spurt and needed a lot of new everything.

It wasn't until the "Granger girls" as her Dad called them had come home to start making a very nice dinner for dear old Dad consisting of a bountiful salad, T-bone steaks, peas & carrots (fresh not frozen), jasmine rice with a sauce to put over it and had stopped at a very trendy (and very good) bakery to get him a cherry cheesecake. Fortunately, they had put the shopping bags in Hermione's room and started on the meal before Maggie Granger noticed there was a message on the answering machine.

She played the message only to hear the very worried and upset voice of Matt Granger saying "Turn on the TV – the news – as it will probably still being playing and replayed BUT be sitting down when you do." The Grangers had a TV set in their waiting room for the patients to watch (but the receptionist controlled the channels) to ease their fears and pass the time. The TV was usually set to a nice program and the occasion soap opera or children's show, but every channel had interrupted with _important breaking news_, which was repeated over and over while new facts came in and were reported (whether or not they were verified as true).

"Hermione, your Dad said to turn on the news but we have to be sitting down so it must be important." Hermione stopped pealing the carrots and joined her Mum on the couch as the news story came on.

Hermione screamed and nearly fainted as she watched a repeat of the "battle of the century" starting just after the Muggles had tried using the knockout gas. Maggie Granger wasn't all that calm either, but like so many others she was horrified but fascinated by the fight and the magic displayed. When a troop of Aurors led by a woman with a monocle started moving towards the combatants Hermione did faint when she saw what seemed to be a trapped and soon to be dead Harry Potter raise a gun, fire at Voldie and then disappear.

Matt Granger came home as soon as his last patient was finished but stopping off at their favorite pizza place and bought a large mushroom, pepperoni, black olive, onion with extra cheese pizza for himself and Hermione and one small "Maggie special" with anchovies, mushrooms, feta cheese (instead of mozzarella) tomato sauce and black olives sprinkled with herbs. He knew that there would be no dinner cooked tonight and the Grangers considered pizza as comfort food.

Of course, Hermione tried to get in touch with anybody from Dumbledore, to the Weasleys to the Professors at Hogwarts and even Hagrid. Her Mum had taken her to Diagon Alley to send letters by owl post and even considered buying an owl for her parents since she already had Crookshanks. However, Maggie said that people might notice an owl flying in and out of the Granger home, so it was safer to be careful at the moment.

Unfortunately, she received no answers and was going crazy with the lack of information and the news media's constant theories, usually ridiculous, and sets of fanatics marching, protesting, causing riots and just making things worse. She hadn't slept more than 3 or 4 hours the entire time but she just couldn't calm down and was worried for Harry. Her Mum finally slipped her a sleeping powder in a mug of cocoa, especially since her husband hadn't come home with her from work because he had been "summoned" to a meeting by the CO of his old Army Unit and that made Hermione fear the worst.

Her Dad had been in Military Intelligence before his discharge and entry into dental school and for him to be called in probably meant some sort of disaster. This caused Hermione to panic even more hence her Mum slipping the sleeping powder.

Matt didn't come home that night but went directly to work to treat the patients that still wanted treatment. Many people had cancelled all types of appointments and some businesses closed for the duration of the "crisis" as people were not in a mood to shop except for the most needed necessities. Only supermarkets and shops who sold food and drink (especially drink) were open as people wanted to stockpile food, toilet paper, cleaning supplies, milk – fresh and powdered – bread, coffee, tea, and canned and boxed goods "just in case" those godless, evil, treacherous, merciless hell fiends did to people whatever horrible things they planned on doing now that they had been exposed.

Matt "could not inform" his family what the briefing had been about – not even an itsy bitsy little hint – and would only say that the governments of the world would be making an announcement very soon. In the meantime, he had acquired some tranquilizers to administer to Hermione, and Maggie, because there was a good chance they would need calming down.

All they could do now was to wait!

At the Ministry of Magic, things were in the crisis mode with Dumbledore bulling the ICW (for his own purposes) Fudge was still at St. Mungo's and many concerned citizens were demanding that their voices be heard. As usual only certain well-placed people, such as Lucius Malfoy and his ilk, were able to get the floor at the Wizengamot which was in emergency session despite Dumbledore being at the ICW. He had always forbad the Wizengamot to assemble, let alone do anything of consequence, unless he was there to lead it.

However, now the general attitude was "#*#&^#^^ the old coot" the sooner the better. Once Lucius Malfoy obtain the floor he called for the capture, imprisonment – and perhaps execution – of the person who had caused their ruin by exposing them – HARRY POTTER!

Somehow, the fact that Voldie had been exposed and had actually been the one to cause the revelation of the existence of Magic to the Muggle World was conveniently forgotten especially since the Ministry was still denying the return of the Dark Lord despite him being a new "celebrity/star" in the Muggle World. The Muggle news media wanted to know all about this "Voldemort person" such as did all Magicals look like him or was he a different species such as the _mythical_ Goblins, Trolls and Leprechauns?

Amazingly, it seemed that 99% of the Magical Britons weren't caring about, looking for or defending Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy had been the first to throw his name into the mix and at the rate things were going, he might just be the only one.

But then the "betrayal" by the rest of the Magical World had brought Harry's name back into the public's eye. SOMEONE had to be blamed for the predicament the British Magicals were in so a scapegoat was needed. It had been Dumbledore, of all people, who had suggested Harry Potter. Now that Tom was really dead this time, Harry had only one more thing to do before Voldemort was permanently dead.

Since Tom's body hadn't disintegrated this time, Dumbledore decided (in his infinite wisdom) that Tom's body was destroyed because it had made Harry into a Horcrux and since Harry was the third and final Horcrux* (in Dumbledore's opinion) once the boy was killed, that would be a permanent end to Voldemort.

Although Dumbledore had lost out on being the official leader of all the Magical World, not to mention the cowardly wizards who used Muggle governments to officially agree to say that Magic was only found in the British Isles, Dumbledore could, and would, lead Magical Britain to greatness, make a treaty of some sort with the Muggles and thus show the rest of the world that Dumbledore's way was the best and only way. It would take some time, but Dumbledore was not afraid of dying, or rather he had no intention of going to the next great adventure anytime soon. He possessed the Elder Wand, had retrieved the Invisibility Cloak from Privet Drive and now all he needed was the Resurrection Stone and he would be the Master of Death and live forever.

He also had a few other schemes up his extravagant (and tasteless) sleeves to keep him alive and healthy until he found the Stone. So he could still play the waiting game especially once Harry Potter was taken care of - permanently.

*Note: In this story Dumbledore _**thinks**_ he found another Horcrux and destroyed it. He believes that Tom could only make three Horcruxes at the most without totally destroying himself and/or his magic. As you know, _**Dumbledore is NEVER wrong.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Dobby's Report

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: I tried to write the way Dobby talks – my spell check had a nervous breakdown.

Chapter 4 – Dobby's Report

Dobby had let Harry rest a bit then popped him into a rather old-fashioned bathroom where the elf had drawn a very nice bath for Harry and left fluffy towels and washcloths and as Harry sank into the lovely warm water, the elf popped in again with some clothes and a pair of shoes which should fit Harry. The elf sensed when Harry had finished his bath and was dressed so popped in again and popped Harry to a very old-fashioned room that looked like a bedroom straight out of one of those Victorian shows on the telly his aunt liked to watch.

At least it was clean (including the windows and mirror) so Harry figured he was in the home of a wizard since they were far behind the times so it looked like a wizarding home. He had to wonder whose home it was as although he had only been at the Weasleys, The Leaky Caldron for a few weeks before his third year and Hogwarts. Maybe it was where Sirius was living but if so, why hadn't he made an appearance? Surely Dumbledore would have dropped in to grill him about the facts of the battle, but the place was eerily silent except for the sounds of insects and a few birds. The window looked out onto recently plowed fields so apparently he was in a rural setting.

The room had candle sconces on the wall and a candlestick with a bedside candle. It was almost dark outside so Harry looked around for some matches to light the candles or perhaps call Dobby to light them by magic. As Harry snooped around the room he noticed that there were outlets and switches, which didn't work but it was apparent this house had once been electrified.

His pondering was interrupted when Dobby popped in with a tray, conjured a table and set the tray down informing Harry that "Harry Potter Sir must have more food to eat to build up his strength" then the candles flickered to life. Harry pulled over the desk chair and sat. There was a bowl of chicken soup, some freshly baked rolls and sliced fruit. A pitcher of milk and a glass completed the meal.

Of course, Harry, being a growing boy who hadn't eaten for who knew how long, attacked the meal with gusto. However, before Dobby could pop out again Harry asked "Okay Dobby, tell me what is going on and where am I? I must have apparated away from the scene – something I once did as a child when in danger – and _wished for a safe place where no one would think of looking for me_."

Dobby hung his head in shame and replied "Dobby doesn't know where youse is. It is just a very old, apparently abandoned manor house. Dobby felt called by Harry Potter Sir about a day before he woke up, checked to see if he was still alive, then began cleaning some rooms and getting foods, drinks and clothes."

"Thanks for that but where am I?"

"This elf knows only we he had told Harry Potter Sir and…."

"Dobby please ONLY call me Harry – I…command it!" Apparently, after Harry caused Lucius Malfoy to free Dobby, the elf, now being free, bound himself to Harry but didn't tell him until just before the third task so that Harry could do the final step for the bonding. Dobby explained he feared that Harry would refuse the bond because Dumbledore said that Harry would never have an elf and Miss Granger would definitely not approve, and Harry always listened to her.

Dobby was about to leave but Harry stopped him. "Dobby, you said it was the day before I woke up that you sensed me calling. However, I was still unconscious and wouldn't wake until another day had passed. Also, when you found me why didn't you get help. Dumbledore might have been busy but Madam Pomphrey would have come. Everybody was probably worried about me. Sirius might have risked getting caught looking for me. I know, at least now, that you wouldn't harm me, so please tell me why you didn't get help?"

The elf hung his head in shame and was about to bang his head on the floor but Harry ordered him not to punish himself BUT TO TELL THE TRUTH.

"Because Harry Pot…Harry Sir…all the Muggle world saw youse and the Bad Wizard fighting on their telly sets, pictures were taken and Aurors could not make so many people forget."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry yelled. "It was on telly and people took pictures of all of it? Merlin, what did Dumbledore say? Did my relatives see it? What is the Ministry doing? I'm in trouble aren't I?" Harry began pacing, his supper forgotten as he felt he was going to lose the lunch he had had and the three spoons of soup and part of the roll he just ate.

"Dobby was trying to protect Harry Sir. Youse killed the Bad Wizard but all the Magical world bes blaming youse cause Ministry keeps saying Bad Wizard was dead and never could or would come back."

"BUT IT WAS ON THE TELLY WITH WITNESSES AND PEOPLE WHO TOOK PICTURES. HOW CAN THEY CONTINUE TO DENY IT?" Harry yelled.

Poor Dobby just looked sadly at Harry before saying "Cause they bes wizards and in Magical Britain what Ministry says is correct even if it is wrong."

Harry let out a large, loud, long sigh. It sounded like the Ministry but could people be that stupid? Yes!

"What has Dumbledore been doing? Surely he's…."

"Old Bee was trying to be made the Head Wizard of the Magical world. It is said by all the Hogwarts elves and many others that this is what he always wanted to be. He knew he could make Muggles see him as better than Merlin and more like Father Christmas and everything would be peaceful with wizards ruling the Muggles and Dumbledore being…king this elf guesses."

"And how's that going for him?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Dobby again hung his head down and didn't want to look Harry in the eye when he told Harry the BAD NEWS.

"Old Bee thought he bes made Head Wizard by ICW but they did not. Very early today it was said by the Muggles' place of Unitedies that the only wizards in all the world bes in Britain and nowhere else and the rest of the Magicals agreed and left us…what is the saying?"

"They left us high and dry; holding the bag; hung out to dry, screwed us royally; framed us" Harry asked.

"No, not that but it is not good. They bes riots in all countries before announcement but now weese in big trouble. And…theys bes…blaming Harry Potter Sir."

"WHAT? Voldie was there in person and Dumbles should have been able to DO SOMETHING TO SAVE US" Harry yelled.

"No he not bes doing anything except to blame Harry Sir and still trying to be Head Wizard of the world because now Britain is the only place where Muggles think Magicals live."

"And they are looking for a scapegoat and decided it was me" Harry said sadly. Dobby only nodded.

Harry took a few deep breaths then stated (rather loudly) "Here's what we are going to do:

(1) We find out where we are. I wanted a safe place where no one would think to look for me so hopefully no one will look here;

(2) Where are you getting the food and clothes from and can you get more?;

(3) I need a wand – without a trace on it – and I left my best possessions back at the Dursleys, such as my album, the Marauders' Map, dad's cloak and my broomstick. Also, please find Hedwig as they might hurt her because of me;

(4) Is there a possibility you could get money from my vault? You did before but I need it now – and don't get caught;

(5) I should get a few books on advanced Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and some kind of intro to Potions – if possible now, but definitely later; and

(6) I need some clothes and decent glasses or better yet contact lenses."

"I guess that is all for now, is any of it possible?" Harry asked.

He could almost see the "wheels turning" in Dobby's head and then the elf replied.

"This elf got foods from your Dursleys. They fled because nosy newsies surrounded their house and Muggle Aurors had to save them. There now bes guards around house but this elf had sneaked in and got food and things and some pots and pans to cook with. Dobby finds things you need and brought them here BUT there are tracking charms on them so Dobby tried to remove them but could not. So I hides them where even Old Bee can't find or enter."

"Where?"

"Remember when you had Dobby sneak you into the Chamber with the big, dead snake just before you left Hogwarts for summer? You wanted to search for things without Bossy Clothes-Giver and Red Head who only pretends to be your friend."

Dobby had tried to convince Harry that Ron was not a good friend and talked behind his back and bragged that he had done most of the "brave things" that Harry really did. The elf was surprised when down in the Chamber Harry admitted that he knew about some of the things Ron was doing but as Ron and Hermione were the only friends that Dumbledore allowed him to have "So I have to be Ron's friend whether I want to or not. Hermione has a good heart and I think she likes me but she is just stubborn, bossy and worships authority so follows Dumbles without question – probably for my own good."

"The pretty owl is already here and has been out hunting. I know a place at Hogwarts where there is much things – some good, some bad – where books, clothes and even wands could be found. But this elf dares not go to the vault because Goblins are angry because theys bes losing money and a great sum is being offered from Ministry for youse capture."

"Do you think there is money in that place?"

"Dobby doesn't know but he doubts it is so. There bes some goblets that bes silver but Dobby would need to search very well to find jewelry or other things of value but how would Dobby sell them for Harry Sir?"

"Well you could disguise yourself as a human – with a foreign accent to explain the way you talk – and go to what Muggles call a pawn shop or a shop that buys silver, gold and jewelry. You'd probably be cheated but at least I'd get some Muggle money, considering that I couldn't get or be able to use galleons. But I suppose we have to find some money or jewels first" Harry said.

Then Harry had a thought "Can you get back to the Dursleys? My aunt and uncle have hiding places where they stash money for an emergency – or for Dudley to steal and blame it on me."

"Dobby will try to get back in house – if it has not been spelled by Aurors. Theyes bes looking everywhere for Harry Potter." So Harry told Dobby where the hiding places were, at least the ones he knew about. "Just please don't get caught, check for traps and get out of there ASAP if you are in any danger."

After Harry explained what ASAP meant, Dobby popped out. Harry had nothing to do except think, or rather worry, so to get his mind off of things, he decided to investigate his surroundings. Although Dobby had cleaned the room where Harry had been unconscious, the bedroom and bathroom, apparently the elf didn't have time to clean anywhere else, except perhaps the kitchen, and it showed as Harry left the bedroom and walked down the hall.

There was dust and cobwebs everywhere as well as dust bunnies so big they could be mistaken for a kitten or…a rat. Harry was using the bedside candle to find his way and dearly hoped he wouldn't run into a breeze that would put the candle out as how he would he find his way back to the bedroom. Of course, Dobby would soon be returning – he hoped – and he could tried calling him but while the candle was lit, he would be fine.

He opened one of the many doors along the hallway only to find that it was similar to his new bedroom. The new few doors he opened were the same, but filled with dust, dust balls and cobwebs there were two bathrooms that probably hadn't been cleaned in a long, long time. There was furniture and closed curtains, but the beds were striped. He reached the end of the hall and turned right into another hallway, opened doors to find larger and more ornate rooms but they were in the same condition.

He finally found the stairs leading to the ground floor and he slipped on something once he reached the bottom. He decided it was probably a recently deceased "critter" or perhaps someone had been there recently and spilled something. A deserted house such as this one was probably a meeting ground for teenagers. Perhaps he had slipped on spilt beer. Or a homeless person or two might be living here on occasion but Dobby would make sure that no one would come in with Harry in the condition he was in and the need to hide.

The first door he opened was apparently the dining room and in the same condition as the other rooms. The next room was apparently a den or an old-fashioned study. In any event it was a man's room with the heavy, comfortable, leather furniture, the requisite library, an empty liquor cabinet, a few mementos and frames on the mantle containing photographs. He decided to look at them to see if he recognized any wizards or witches he could identify.

Several pictures were of soldiers – probably a regimental photo of the master of the house taken during WWI by the looks of it – and then a few family photos, since there was a wedding picture of a couple surrounded by bridesmaids, groomsmen and the odd relative or family friend. Then there were photographs of a baby, a child, apparently off to boarding school, with the last one showing proud parents and a young man, probably their son, in the cap and gown of a college graduate.

He almost ignored it but then he suddenly froze as he turned away from the photographs, inhaled a deep breath and looked back at the last frame. The young man looked familiar – very familiar. Harry knew nothing about feminine fashion but managed to have a glimpse or two at some of the period pieces Petunia liked to watch on the telly.

Although Hermione would never believe it, Harry read books when he attended primary school. The library was one place Dudley and his friends stayed away from, so Harry considered it a place of refuge. He was also very interested in history – until he got Binns as a teacher – and enjoyed looking at historical pictures. Thus, he was able to recognize that the "mother" was dressed in clothes worn in the 1920's.

He looked closer at the photo of the graduate. He almost stopped breathing when he noticed a very strong resemblance to a certain creature he had so recently killed (again). The youth had to be Voldemort's father. Therefore, he was in the home of the Riddles!

He almost didn't hear the noise as Dobby popped in. Before the elf could say a word Harry yelled "Dobby, is there a cemetery near this house?"

"Yes Harry Sir but…."

"Take me there now!" So the faithful elf dropped the things he was carrying and did as Harry asked.

Harry's worse fears were realized when he found the graves of the Riddles, noticed a burnt spot where the cauldron had been, and saw the broken masonry of the fight. He started to laugh, almost hysterically, as since Voldemort was dead (hopefully) the home of the Riddles was safe and NO ONE would think of looking for him here.

It was ironic, but sounded like his usual lack of _good_ luck. He stopped laughing, began to feel dizzy and at last fainted.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Horror of the Situation

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – The Horror of the Situation

Not only was Magical Britain in a tizzy but some inhabitants of those sacred isles were plotting genocide. Apparently, _**"Since the British Isles were the only place where those evil creatures lived,"**_ the only logical step would be to completely eradicate them and save the rest of the world from the demonic domination and horror that would naturally occur now that the existence of those hellhounds were exposed.

After the UN announcement, all airplane traffic to/from Britain ceased and luxury liners leaving the country were halted and those already at sea were called back. All countries expelled the British ambassadors and other Britons who resided in those countries, whether for employment, vacation or just passing through, and any British transport, such as airplanes already in each country, were packed to the gills with people. Of course, since this was an emergency, most of their personal possessions were forfeited with only a small suitcase per person allowed.

Of course, some Britons tried to leave the land of their birth but were prevented from doing so due to the undeniable fact that there was no place for them to go. There were more – and deadlier – riots as people demanded that Britain be saved by rounding up all of the devil spawn and eradicating them as even the Bible stated _"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live"_ and although there was no particular verse in the holy books of other religions it was _"understood"_ that witches and witchcraft were evil and should not be tolerated.

One country, who shall remain nameless, demanded that the British Isles should be bombed out of existence as that was the ONLY way to be certain that all the evil creatures were destroyed. The fact that regular British citizens would also be doomed was mostly ignored as, after all, it was their fault that they allowed the unholy fiends to live and thrive endangering the entire world.

This hysteria was taking place for a week after the UN announcement and all the usual daily living of everybody was interrupted. The Grangers had to temporarily close their practice as appointments were cancelled and their staff wouldn't come to work because they, like others, were in hiding. It seemed that the entire nation feared for their lives from either the riots or deranged threats from other countries.

The police, both Muggle and the secret Muggleborns, were stretched to the limit trying to calm people, prevent the looting that was going on and the suicides (and occasional murders) that were happening all over the country. Both governments were inundated with requests "to do something" or "save us from the evil and other countries" and the general panic when certain known terrorist countries demanded the nuclear annihilation of Britain. The UN was desperately trying to calm down the nations of the world but with little success.

Dumbledore was attempting to convince the Ministry of Magic to name him as the official head of Magical Britain, but that wasn't going well either. Many had tried to portkey and/or apparate to another country but apparently, their magical brethren had been busy setting up wards to keep the British in their own country. They too awaited to see how things would turn out. Depending on the fate of the British Isles, the future of all Magicals was in the balance and all feared another round of persecutions that would make all previous wars seem like a pleasant walk in the park.

Not only was Dumbledore fighting for ultimate power, he was being chastised by even some of his most faithful followers. It was a badly kept secret that Dumbledore's dream was to eventually, when Muggles were mature and sensible enough, announce the existence of an alternate world (with him as head of it, of course) and the Muggles would see the sense of a peaceful co-existence and the world would be a lovely, serene and happy place to live, thanks to Albus Dumbledore THE Greatest Wizard of them all with Merlin coming in second or maybe even third. The Order of Merlin would be changed to the Order of Dumbledore and people would say "Albus help us" or "By the blessed Dumbledore" or just plain substituting Albus/Dumbledore for Merlin.

Since Voldemort's latest death, Lucius Malfoy was now the titular head of the Death Eaters. Like so many others, he had planned to flee to a chateau in France or one of the many properties he owned throughout the Continent. But the wards went up during the announcement by the UN and he and everybody else was trapped. He was only slightly worried as Malfoy Manor had formidable wards which were reinforced every six months and those allowed entry or not wanted were also updated at the same time. He wasn't _allowed_ to keep the Ministry out, but he would now, and add several others to the list.

At the Burrow, there was a lot of ranting and raving going on. Molly had picked a fight with Arthur blaming him for _being a Muggle lover_ and he should have taken steps to keep Muggles from finding out about their world by having a better job at the Ministry. She had always disapproved of Arthur's job because it had no status, was poorly paid and there was no chance for advancement.

She had never actually came out and expressed her opinion openly – although she did give subtle (for her at least) hints – but this was the first time she had a good reason. They were now cut off from the Muggles, so Arthur didn't have a job. How were they to live without Arthur pittance? "I suppose Bill will have to support us – if he still has a job – and Charlie, when he comes home and HE GETS A NEW JOB."

"Charlie is back, but he is living in a flat with Bill and a school friend" Arthur casually mentioned.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T SOME ONE TELL ME?" Molly yelled.

"I just found out and you have been so busy YELLING that I couldn't get a word in" her husband stated. Molly started yelling various questions, such as where were her two babies living and other things but she was being ignored by her husband who walked outside and apparated without saying where he was going.

As far as Molly knew, Percy still had a job and now the Twins would have to give up their ridiculous dream of opening a joke shop – which was the only good thing to happen in her opinion.

Ginny was upset because _her Harry_ was being blamed for the exposure since it seemed that everyone conveniently forgot about Voldemort. Ginny was planning on making her move on Harry this year but now, he was a wanted individual and would probably end up in Azkaban or even kissed, and then his inheritance (especially the ones he didn't know he had) would be confiscated by the Ministry and her dreams of wealth and fame (from having landed the Boy-Who-Lived) simply disappeared. She refused to be consoled and let everyone share her pain.

"Look on the bright side" Fred said "We will all probably be hunted, caught and then burned at the stake." Much to his surprise, Ginny slapped him across the face and ran up to her room bewailing her lot in life – loudly!

Ron was the only Weasley who wasn't worried. He would be going back to Hogwarts, perhaps sooner rather than later, because no doubt that would be the safest place to be. Although there would probably be refugees staying at the school, but as long as small children and old people left him alone, and the food was the same, he didn't care.

Somehow, Dumbledore would fix things like he always did. He might even be able to take over the Muggles and make them slaves to serve their betters – wizards – and the Weasleys, some of his most devoted followers, would benefit.

At least it would be Ron's turn to shine in Gryffindor. Potter was a Boy-Who-Would-Be-Dead soon and he wouldn't have to do the job Dumbles had assigned him. Hopefully, Granger wouldn't be returning, especially if the Purebloods had any say in the matter, which they would, so Ron decided to relax, eat, sleep, play Quidditch, read Quidditch magazines, etc. and let others worry about the future.

The trace would probably be taken off their wands for self-defense purposes and no damn Muggle was going to burn him at a stake because he would set them on fire first. Despite the things Dean and Seamus, not to mention Granger, told him about the Muggles, he didn't believe them. There was NO WAY Muggles went to the moon and back, had doors that opened automatically at the shops, had better shops than Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and the many other impossible things those three insisted were true. Potter usually kept quite so he probably knew the truth and didn't want to admit it

After his father left, his mother calmed down long enough to make lunch and call everyone down to eat it. Ginny was still brooding, Arthur was gone so they wouldn't be eating and out of habit (or hope) Molly had made enough sandwiches to feed at least a dozen people if Bill, Charlie and Percy came home. Anything left over was Ron's to enjoy.

A few hours after he fainted, Harry woke up much to the relief of an anxious house elf. Dobby had been busy, popping off to Hogwarts on the sly to raid the Infirmary of useful potions, gather a few of the newly clean linens and to snatch a _Daily Prophet_. He would pop back, check on Harry and then sneak back to gather assorted other things which could be of use to the poor boy he served. He managed to get copies of Muggle newspapers for the past few days so Harry could see what was really happening in the world.

Dobby had gotten as much of the food stuffs from the Dursleys as possible, a few blankets and did look for the money in the places that Harry mentioned but found only the money hidden in the tool shed probably because the Dursleys retrieved the monies themselves. Petunia's "good jewelry" was in their safety deposit box at their bank and only left it when the Dursleys were to attend a special event then the jewelry was returned the next day. Vernon had a fear of robbers as well as fearing that Petunia might have certain pieces of jewelry appraised. With the exception of the few real pieces of jewelry that Mrs. Evans had and left to Petunia (and Lily but Petunia had kept them) everything else was paste – very good paste but it wouldn't pass inspection by a jeweler or someone who really knew their gems.

So far, wards hadn't been set up to reveal the presence of a house elf, but it was only a matter of time. On one of Dobby's forays to Hogwarts, he tried to enlist Winky's help but the elf was afraid and rightly so. "Theys bes looking for Dobby to find where Harry Potter is and now it bes too dangerous for Dobby to come here."

Oops, Dobby hadn't thought about that and asked Winky if she could look for a few things "For Dobby's use only" but Winky knew it was for Harry Potter and if asked could truthfully say she didn't know the whereabouts of Dobby or the Great Harry Potter. Winky would try to get as much as Dobby needed but not food as the head kitchen elf was doing the end of the year inventory and the remaining food left would see to the needs of the Staff, visitors and house elves. She couldn't risk taking any especially now that there were more than usual visitors descending on the school to confer with Dumbledore.

Winky did promise to look in the come and go room as most of the abandoned or lost but not found year-end items were probably already there. Winky would look for clothes that would fit Harry, school books from all school years as well as books hidden in the room because a student shouldn't be caught with them, a trunk, preferably one that had several compartments with lightweight charms preferable and the most important of all, any wands that had been hidden or left behind at the school.

And as an afterthought, Dobby added "If Winky finds any money, especially Muggle money or something that is valuable but would not be missed and could be sold, it would be a great service to Dobby."

When Winky had gather as much as she could find, she would call Dobby to a desolate place, give him what she found and then leave. "It bes best that Winky doesn't know where Dobby is and please know that Winky would never betray Dobby."

Dobby filled in all that he had been doing since Harry "went to sleep unexpectedly" as well as regretting that he couldn't do more.

"But Dobby you did a lot – more than anyone else would do" Harry told him. "I'm sure Winky will do her best to help but _neither of you will take any unnecessary risks_.

Dobby said he would make dinner but Harry told him to do it later. "Now that _I had a nap,_ I think we should explore the place since you said you only searched the drawing room, my bedroom, bath and the kitchen. Who knows what we will find? And you never know" Harry said with more enthusiasm and confidence than he felt "We might find something valuable or interesting – but not dark or dangerous. I might have to actually live here awhile. Voldemort is really dead, right? I don't have to worry that his ghost or Death Eaters will show up?"

Dobby nodded but suggested that Harry read the Muggle newspapers and _Prophet_ before they did anything, then have dinner, get a good night's sleep and start exploring around sun rise. Despite his nap, Harry had to admit he was tired and should eat something. So Dobby went off to make dinner while Harry caught up on the news of both worlds.

Apparently BOTH worlds were blaming Harry for the exposure and after the first few days Voldemort was forgotten. But what else was new?

One good thing (sort of) was there was no mention of him being captured or even looked for and he hadn't been reported dead. Maybe when things cooled down a bit and Dumbledore _worked his political magic_, Harry could escape to another country as he was already planning a way to do so. However, he first needed money, even for food once the Dursleys' supplies ran out. It would be too dangerous for Winky as it was and he would forbid her from risking taking food from Hogwarts.

At least for now, there was food, a clean, comfortable bed to sleep in, the water was still running so he could have a hot bath and his _"**real best mate**"_ was here with him. Dobby was a treasure whereas Ron was…Ron…probably at home eating, sleeping, playing Quidditch, eating some more, goofing off, complaining about anything he could think of – especially Harry – and doing more eating.

Harry was too tired to try to think what Hermione was doing and the Dursleys…well he didn't care because now he would never, ever, ever have to go back to 4 Privet Drive no matter what Dumbles said. Speaking of Dumbles, the only thing Harry was sure of was that Dumbles was taking charge of things and if anyone came out smelling like roses, it would be Albus D.

Harry would probably just be doomed!

NOTE: In the next chapter Fudge actually does something useful. Shocks everyone but infuriates Dumbles – which is always a good thing!


	6. Chapter 6 - Cornelius O Fudge to the Re

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Cornelius O. Fudge to the Rescue

Early the next morning, Harry and Dobby investigated the house. It was an interesting house with good solid furniture consisting of pieces from the Victorian Era and early 20th Century. Aunt Petunia had always looked through decorating magazines and eventually threw them out making Harry take out the garbage. He saved anything readable and in his opinion, he was a fairly decent judge of antiques.

Of course, all the furniture desperately needed a good polish and would be worth a fortune if it could be sold, but even using magic, they would be too heavy for a normal person to move and one would also need a lorry to take them to an antique dealer. Oh well, at least Dobby would have a good time doing the polishing as well as the rest of the cleaning.

Of course, anything of real value and that was removable, was gone. The sterling silver coffee, tea and chocolate pots, flatware and other miscellaneous items such as candlesticks, trays, etc. had also been taken. Harry had found a book in what was probably the butler's pantry listing the valuables as well as linens, kitchenware and even the automobiles the family had owned.

In the library, Harry found another book listing the outside possessions, such as the horses, cows, chickens and equipment and one listing the servants by name and the salary they were paid. It was interesting reading but didn't do Harry much good. There were clothes in the closets of the master bedrooms, no doubt left behind as not considered valuable enough to take. Of course, most were from the 1920's and earlier but were well-cared for and carefully preserved in the large, well-preserved cedar closets (Aunt Petunia had always wanted a cedar closet but Vernon said it was a waste of money).

Apparently Mary Riddle had excellent taste and some of the gowns were exquisite and no doubt quite valuable. They were probably worth a lot of money due to their age and mint condition, but the proper dealer would have to be found and Harry would have to do it – under a glamour cast by Dobby – and it would be a good idea to brush up on the worth of such things and thus be prepared to do some hard negotiations. But first he had to acquire the books to do the research and then find the dealers. At least it would give him something to do and be possible to get some money.

"Dobby" Harry called and two seconds later the elf appeared. "Do you think you can find that big library in London – I can't remember the name – sneak there after closing and get me some books on antique furniture and antique clothing. I found some really, really good antique clothes that we could sell and…."

"YOU WILL NOT SELL MY CLOTHES" said a voice out of nowhere.

"What? Who is there? Dobby do you see anything?" But Dobby didn't answer as he was frozen in fear. Dobby knew what it was and didn't like them.

"I'm over here you…you…CRIMINAL" said a ghostly form materializing in front of the closet.

"I'm not a criminal" Harry stated "Just a poor, lost boy who has been slandered and is in fear of his life.

"And that creature with you…what exactly is it?"

"Oh this is Dobby, my good friend and he is a…house elf."

"So you are a wizard?"

"Yes, but how did you know? Are you Mary Riddle? You resemble her pictures but how do you know about wizards?"

"Hhmmfff, the last person we saw was apparently a wizard AND HE KILLED US!"

"Was it Tom Riddle? Because if it was, well you have been avenged as I…sort of killed him - twice."

"So you are also a murderer besides being a potential thief? And how pray tell do you kill someone _**twice**_?"

Harry sighed because this was going to be difficult to explain and just wait until she finds out I killed her only grandson. So he sat down on a nearby chair and began his tale of woe.

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy wizard. The world as he knew it was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. As usual, Lucius Malfoy "advised him" and Dumbledore treated Cornelius as an insignificant child. Not surprisingly, the old coot was taking control of the situation but for once (hee, hee, hee) he was failing to get what he wanted.

However, Cornelius was still handling, or rather attempting, to pacify the irate and frightened out-of-their-minds wizards/witches. For once, that old publicity hog Dumbledore wasn't flitting about talking to the populous in his fake grandfatherly voice because most were in hiding waiting for Muggles to storm in and burn them all at the stake. The only way Dumbles could communicate with "his children" was to use the _Daily Prophet_ and the Wizarding Wireless, to get their attention.

Unfortunately, the Wireless had all but shut down due to some rumor that it utilized Muggle technology to run it and to continue to broadcast, the Muggles would find them – and people knew what that meant! However, to calm the populace Fudge had actually convinced them to broadcast Muggle music, mostly classical things and especially those written by wizards who had lived in the Muggle world just in case the Muggles happened upon the channel. There would be no commentary except for introducing the piece and who wrote it or in rare instances when the Ministry had an important announcement to make. He had actually convinced the owners of the Wireless to not let Dumbles have the floor as "You know how he rambles on, refuses to stop and thus will endanger us. Also, he has nothing important to report as we have been abandoned by the world."

For once he was believed as even the Pure-bloods realized that there was no escape. Magical Britain was totally alone with the world against them. Even Lucius had given up hope of escaping and had barricaded Malfoy Manor, updated his wards and had the Goblins cast a Fidelius on his home with him as the secret keeper. Very few people would be allowed in – even the Dark Lord if he resurrected again. Of course, that was doubtful, if even possible, and Potter would probably kill him again – hopefully.

Cornelius was sitting in his office totally ignoring the important work to be done or passing it off on others like he usually did. Sadly, he was obliged to use people he normally didn't consider "worthy" such as Arthur Weasley who, _based on his Muggle expertise_, now had a more important position in the Ministry. Young Weatherby, one of Arthur's many sons, had latched onto Fudge after the "incident" and loss of Barty Crouch, Sr., but the boy was eager, very efficient and had even moved into the special quarters at the Ministry used during a crisis so that he could be on call 24/7. He was soon joined by his father as life at the Burrow was becoming…difficult.

So many Ministry employees (or at least those with private money) had done the same as Lucius and barricaded themselves and close family members in their homes, thus the only workers at the Ministry were low level employees or those without money to live independently and people like Arthur Weasley whose home life had deteriorated to the extent that a bed and free food tickets the Minister authorized at the cafeteria was worth the extra and fruitless work.

Dumbledore was furious as he had called two sessions of the Wizengamot and only 10-15% answered the call. Many were of the belief that it was Dumbledore's fault for the exposure, being Harry Potter's mentor (it was said, but was not really true as he didn't train or instruct the boy in his heritage) or trying to force the ICW to make him the head of the Magical World had led to the rest of the ICW members to sell Britain out and doom them all. But he would NEVER, EVER admit to failure.

Which was why Manfred Muffett, the owner of the Wizarding Wireless, knocked on Fudge's door then entered without permission.

"Minister, we have a problem?"

"Let me guess. Dumbledore is demanding to broadcast for the usual reasons and won't take no for an answer?" Fudge stated.

"Correct" was the reply. "However, he is threatening to have me and all my employees arrested and then will do his broadcasts."

Fudge found this rather interesting and said "Does Albus know how to run your business – doing the broadcast and all the other thingies necessary to run and air it?"

"Of course not, the old fool doesn't know anything about our advanced technology and, in fact, neither do I. I have Muggleborns doing the work. They were the ones who arranged for you to view the telly vision coverage of the exposure to the Muggles as well as the broadcast by the Muggle United Nations that condemned Britain to…."

Fudge suddenly got an idea, and a brilliant one at that (in his opinion). "Manfred…is it possible for someone – not Dumbledore, but say…me – to talk to the entire Muggle World like those people at the United Nations?"

Without a second thought Manfred replied "There is a way to do such a thing. My techies – that's what they call themselves – have informed me of the many things this telly vision can do. Personally, I never believed them, but then, I have to admit that the world-wide announcement did impress me and it…."

"But can your techies arrange for ME to do the same?"

"I suppose so…but I better ask them first, if it is possible. Why do you want to talk to the world?"

Cornelius smiled like the Cheshire Cat and told Manfred why. At first Manfred laughed but had to ask "You and NOT DUMBLEDORE will announce that?"

"Yes. Tomorrow if possible."

It couldn't be arranged in less than two days, but at noon London time and various times in other countries, all television transmissions were interrupted by a weirdly dressed man wearing a lime green bowler hat. The techies had outdone themselves (with the help of other Muggleborns in the entertainment industry) and for five long minutes, the self-introduced Minister of Magic of Britain basically ratted out the rest of the Magical World and, just because he was feeling nasty, Cornelius Fudge revealed the names of prominent Magic users who were high up in the Muggle governments, business and even the entertainment industries. It was a good thing he had those two days to prepare as Weatherby had outdone himself finding the information and helping the Minister to decide who to expose.

In the five minutes he had, Fudge exposed Britain as being the scapegoat for the world of wizards, named those he could do the most damage to and would have said and done more except he ran out of time. However, he had managed to say most of what he wanted to, did a lot of damage to the rest of the Magical World and knew that at least some people would appreciate what he had done.

However, despite what most people thought, Cornelius O. Fudge _was not a complete fool_, just a bit of one. He knew how to flatter, grovel when necessary and survive in the world of politics. He also knew that for a while (hopefully not that long) he better leave town – fast.

He had already made arrangements to do so as soon as his television debut was finished. He had not told anyone, not even his wife, about any of his plans and especially not where he was going. Only his faithful old house elf who was ordered to respond _only_ to Fudge's command, was going with him. Being a wizard and a Pure-blood Fudge didn't know how to care for himself. Someone had to cook, clean, do the laundry and sneak around disillusioned to monitor the results of Cornelius's bold and daring exposé.

Besides, some of the other Ministers of Magic and very important wizards who had been exposed would be out for his blood. But the person he feared the most was Dumbledore. As soon as the powerful wizard heard what he had done, he would probably come by the Fawkes Express to confront Cornelius because Fudge had outwitted the Leader of the Light and Greatest Wizard since Merlin or at least put a damper on Dumbles' power grab. One did not cross the likes of Albus Dumbledore and without suffering any harm.

After thanking the Muggleborns, who were sworn to secrecy if only to avoid getting in trouble, Fudge called his elf, Ditty, and whispered "sanctuary" and was popped away for the duration of either his permanent exile, the awarding of an Order of Merlin, First-Class and a hero's parade or…getting found by Dumbledore.

Despite the grandfatherly persona Dumbles had perfected, Fudge knew it was an act. Even his father had taken Cornelius aside when he went off to Hogwarts and told the boy "Be wary of Dumbledore. Now that he has defeated Grindelwald, received a seat on the Wizengamot due to receiving the Order of Merlin, and will become the Headmaster very soon once he has finally _'convinces'_ Dippet to retire, he will be very, very powerful and no doubt seek other positions in politics, on important Board of Directors and whatever he can get."

"But then he wouldn't be Headmaster, would he father?" Cornelius had naively asked.

"This is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about and he will find a way – fair or foul – to get and keep anything he can get. Being Headmaster of Hogwarts will just be the…jewel in his crown, so to speak and he will not give anything up. In other words child, NEVER TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE if you know what is good for you."

Fudge has only been at Hogwarts for three years when he realized his father was correct. So now he would hide in his secret lair (which had always been spelled by the Goblins to keep out owls and _PHOENIXES_ as well as identifying those looking for his hideout if he didn't want to be found. Even his wife didn't know about this bolt hole and never would – hopefully.

Ditty had stocked the hideout with a lot of food, drink, wine and booze and other comforts such as Muggle inventions. Besides the Goblins' work and Ditty being the only entity using magic, the small cottage was able to support a magically-modified telly, bought at great cost from a wizard in Germany, who for an extra amount threw in a VCR player and things called videos. Thus, Cornelius, who wasn't a great reader of novels or informative books, would be entertained and able to spy on the Muggle world to see how his plan worked out.

If nothing else, he would have a peaceful, restful holiday for however long it lasted.

The same could not be said about the rest of the world, such as the magical population, those outed and most of all Albus Dumbledore, who had come very close to having a stroke upon hearing and then watching a Muggle thingie called a tape of Cornelius Fudge destroying all his new plans. Dumbles swore revenge and then took over the British Magical government before anyone could object – although they very soon would – organized his allies, minions, etc. and prepared for war…if only with Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Harry Potter would not know of any of this until Dobby (who had been very busy) went out and trash-picked Muggle and Magicals bins. Apparently, everybody – even Dumbledore – had forgotten about Harry Potter. The poor child didn't know whether to be happy, sad or insulted but for the moment all he had to put up with was an extremely angry ghost and relative of Voldemort. Why did these things happen to him?


	7. Chapter 7 - Settling Down in Hell

Chapter 7 – Settling Down in Hell

Albus had always been of the opinion that with the proper diplomat/leader (such as himself) enlightened Muggles could call a truce with Magicals and after some proper negotiations (with him, of course, as the negotiator), that Muggles would soon see that Magicals were not evil, were very talented, helpful and just plain wonderful and peaceful with lots of things to share with Muggles – if they cooperated with the proper Magicals (one guess who).

However…Albus was one of the few (very, very few) who thought they should reveal themselves to Muggles. Everybody else thought that was the worst idea the old wizard ever had. Of course, very, very, very few (like about 2 or 3 people tops) knew about Albus'…relationship…with Grindelwald and the plans the pair had for the _betterment_ of both worlds.

Since Fudge's traitorous betrayal of Albus Dumbledore – oh and the entire Magical World – Dumbledore was a wizard with a mission and would not take no for an answer. He was determined to unite both worlds in harmony whether anyone wanted it or not.

However, the Magicals and, most especially, the Muggles, wanted no part of any grand scheme of the old wizard even if he did resembled Father Christmas. In fact, the Muggles were acting even more hostile then they had been in history. Also, they had advanced much more than the Magicals (at least in Britain) could imagine, a fact that Dumbledore had been hiding since he became Headmaster and acquired his prestigious positions.

He went as far as slowly dosing the Muggleborns to stop bragging about their world as "who would believe them" and thus by the time they graduated from Hogwarts (_**IF **_they graduated which many did not), they believed that the Magical World was much better than the Muggle World. Only those who were forced to return to their original world (due to the lack of work their status gave them despite how well they did on OWLS & NEWTS. The ONLY way a Muggleborn and even some Half-bloods could get a decent job was if they married "UP" like Lily Evans had done, had am important sponsor or mentor, like Dumbledore, or found employment in the likes of Knockturn Alley. Most Muggleborns returned to their original world, tried to catch up on the Muggle education they had missed to get a decent job or was forced to work at a minimum wage position.

He knew that many Muggleborns entered into the Muggle military, police, some government positions and other careers of importance, and one of his plans was to summon them all (by force or dark magic if necessary) and inform them that they now had an opportunity to actually have important positions in Magical Britain if they joined his crusade.

Since he believed that they would jump at such an offer (especially since they would now become a minion of Albus Dumbledore), he was given the shock of his long life when those he had contacted actually REFUSED Albus Dumbledore's incredible opportunity to serve as a _"real Magical"_ and under his personal protection and leadership.

Naturally, the Muggleborns informed their superiors about Dumbledore's latest mad scheme and people, such as Amelia Bones, who had several good friends in the Muggle World, were also alerted and asked to spread the word to some of the more sane wizards (or at least ones in power who weren't completely stupid and/or illogical), so that Dumbledore could finally be stopped from making matters worse in his grab for power.

But such plans take time, which was something the world's Magicals didn't have, due to the panic, stupidity and grabs for power of the Muggle equivalent of Dumbledore. It had been confirmed by several sources throughout the world that many Magicals had MONEY, as well as prime land, works of art, fantastic jewelry, immense houses, shares of businesses in the Muggle World and too much to be named. Therefore, if the Magicals were…handled properly…much wealth could be acquired for those who were daring (and unscrupulous) and wouldn't care how the wealth was acquired as they as they got some of it.

Some ill-treated Squibs had finally gotten their revenge against those who had abandoned them, and of some of the grand houses of Purebloods, although hidden by wards, could still be found by knowing approximately where they were located. In fact, the Squib cousin that the Weasleys never talked about (since being a Squib, he was dead to them) had sought out other Squibs from rich Pure-blood families who had been cruelly cast into a strange world without the knowledge needed to live a normal life. Orphanages were fill of such children, and they grew up bitter, jealous, usually abused and thirsting for revenge.

The promise of wealth, or even more money than you have, drives even good people a bit crazy, especially if they are having money problems to begin with. And let's not forget the government. Already the Inland Revenue was trying to estimate how much back taxes they could squeeze from the Magicals. It just wasn't Britain, but all the countries in the world. Greed can be unstoppable and despite the negotiations between Heads of State, Magicals knew that they were probably doomed.

Since so many Muggleborns were members of the government, military and police, only certain reliable members were informed about the "special units" on a need to know basis. Some "MB" (because I am tired of spelling it out) held high positions in the government, especially in Intelligence, Parliament and a few Ambassorships. As always, they were protected and did the same for other MBs. However, there was such panic, greed and unscrupulous people seeking power and wealth, that things were becoming…difficult. Only the Queen and the PM were on the side of the MBs as they were, after all, subjects and citizens of Great Britain, but even they had limits of what they could do.

At the United Nations, there were some countries DEMANDING that all the evil, devil spawn be ruthlessly and utterly destroyed and their property burnt to the ground as no doubt everything they owned was cursed or possessed. One country strongly suggested that all Magical creatures be rounded up and sent to another country to live out their lives, after swearing to never have any contact with "normal" people. It was a possible suggestion, but what country would be used as their new living space? Also, all current non-magical residents of whatever country chosen would be forced to evacuate and be reimbursed for the property and items left behind.

The main suggestions (which would cause the least amount of fuss and inconvenience for the Muggle World) were the North and South Poles, Greenland, countries where no one wanted to live because it was too desolate and not self-sustaining and then a few people asked "Just how many Magicals are there in the world. Could they all fit in Greenland or would Australia be a logical choice. That didn't sit well with the Australians and a movement was made to demand to know the actual population of all Magicals, including, but not limited to, Wizards, Witches, Goblins, Giants, Trolls, Elves, Dragons, Unicorns, etc. The Squibs were very thorough with listing the existence of other magical creatures. It was almost unanimous that the Unicorns be spared and perhaps the "good elves" – if there were any.

But it was always in the back of people's minds that if all Magicals were in one place the fanatics would nuke them out of existence.

In other words, NOBODY KNEW WHAT TO DO that would please everyone, prevent genocide, or start a war with the Magicals to hunt them down and wipe them out. In many countries, mostly Britain thanks to A. Dumbledore, didn't know just how powerful Muggles were. In the civilized countries such as the U.S., Canada, Japan, Australia, etc. Magicals knew just what Muggles were capable of doing, hence another reason everyone thought Dumbledore was a crazed fool for ever wanting to unite both worlds.

Thus, talks would be on-going as would the media stirring up trouble with their usual "secret, but bona fide sources" which were just issues that popped into the heads of some pundit, spread without any real proof, panicked the populous BUT sold newspapers, hastily written books and the ratings of news networks soared. It wasn't fair, logical or sane but was PROFITABLE, which was the only thing that mattered to most of the people in charge.

After Harry told his long, painful (for him), truthful and non-redacted tale of his relationship with Mrs. Riddle's late grandson, he was exhausted. He had told her things that few knew about, even Hermione and Ron, who would probably run off and tell Dumbledore, who probably already knew all about Harry's life and probably more than Harry did. She listened quietly (unlike some people Harry knew) and said nothing, even when he ended the saga. She simply disappeared, leaving Harry and a very subdued Dobby alone, and just a bit scared of what she might do to them.

Thus, the only thing they could do was go back to planning an escape, feeding themselves, not getting caught and getting some money together. You couldn't do anything without money in either world and since Harry was afraid to use a wand, (if he had one and he didn't) only Dobby's magic was sustaining them.

Poor Dobby was also worried because he hadn't been called by Winky. He wondered if she had been caught while looking for things for Harry or that the Come and Go Room had been closed to elves or…well a lot of horrible things could have happened to Winky.

Dobby went out only to look for "free food" as he called foraging and to gather newspapers from both worlds so they would know what was happening. The news was not good, except for Harry not being mentioned in any of them. Hopefully, when he apparated away people might have thought that he was dead or had been disintegrated or something.

Of course that didn't last long as it was mentioned in the _Prophet_ that Lucius Malfoy was trying to get him officially condemned in the Wizengamot – not that would really mean anything since Fudge's declaration.

Harry was interested in the article about the Weasleys – or rather the Prewetts – regarding their Squib relative who gathered together other Squibs and outed the families who abandoned them. The stories of "Squibs United" – the group formed by the abandoned Prewett – were very sad but true, and served to darken the reputations of wizards even more. Also, some wizards didn't bother to wipe the minds of those they cruelly cast out as they wanted them to suffer for the shame of being a Squib and thus disgracing the family, so some of the Squibs could reveal approximately where their relatives lived.

The only thing that saved the Weasleys was the fact that Bill had strengthen the wards as did many other wizards such as the Lovegoods. Since the loss of their only son, the Diggorys simply didn't care and they were the only wizards found in that area. They were surprised because their Squib relative had been treated fairly, sent to good Muggle schools and thus had a way to support himself and a great knowledge of how to live as a Muggle.

But Gerald (the Squib relative of Mrs. Diggory) had been bitter at being abandoned by his family and despite being cared for in boarding schools, getting a university education paid by said relatives and some money to tide him over until he settled into a career, he couldn't resist the temptation to get revenge. The Diggorys barely escaped, only having enough time for Amos to grab money and a few valuables while his wife rescued the family albums, especially those containing the photos of Cedric.

A mob looted their home, gathered the livestock and anything of interest or worth money, then they burnt the house and grounds. The Weasleys and Lovegoods saw the fire and heard the roar of the mob, but there was nothing they could do without endangering themselves.

Bill had cast the Fidelius on the Burrow and the Lovegoods had reinforced their substantial family wards, but the Diggorys didn't want to impose or endanger them and Mrs. Diggory had always loathed Molly Weasley so they had apparated directly to Hogwarts. Besides, they had heard about the Fidelius but wasn't given access to it. The Muggle World wanted something done but didn't know what and couldn't agree to some of the "solutions" to end the "witchcraft and evil spreading throughout the planet problem" and also feared their destruction.

Simply put, it was a total mess and probably the worst thing to ever to the planet Earth!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Solution

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – The Solution

It had been three days since Mary Riddle had disappeared and Harry didn't know whether he should be relieved…or scared. Well, no news is good news, as the old saying goes. Meanwhile, Dobby went out daily to get the newspapers of both worlds and one day he found a £1 coin in a car park where he had also found some small change a few days before. Disillusioning himself, he went back to that lot as well as others around midnight. It seemed that people tended to drop coins out of pockets getting in and out of their cars. He had managed to find several pounds worth of coins with which he bought some eggs, milk and a hunk of cheese.

Harry had praised the elf and said that it was a great idea to find money that was "abandoned" as Harry said he had found money, much the same way and Dobby should go to as many places as possible as so far it was the only "income" they had. "Just be very, very careful" Harry warned.

They hadn't heard from Winky and were really starting to worry, but since they had no real way of contacting her, they had to play the waiting game. In the meantime, Harry explored the house – just looking out of curiosity – and to pass the time. He only did so during the day when he had sunlight to guide him.

It was shortly after dawn when Harry awoke, dressed and decided to explore earlier than usual. Dobby had not returned and this fact was disturbing. If he lost Dobby, he lost everything. He entered the attic and hit the proverbial jackpot. It was filled with dusty boxes, the odd broken chair or side table, a few trunks and an antique pram, which looked so old it might have been Mary's.

"Where should I begin" thought Harry. The trunks looked good and Harry could pretend he was looking for pirate treasure. So he removed some of the boxes (containing old, dusty Christmas decorations) from the top of one trunk only to discover it was locked. Since he didn't have a wand, he would have to do it the old-fashion way that the Weasley Twins taught him. He had prepared for such a thing as he had found some old hair pins in the maids' room and had put them in his pocket, and started picking the locks. It took longer than usual as the lock was a bit rusty, but so was the hair pin.

Opening the trunk he saw that it was filled with sealed canvas bags, so he opened the first one and what did he find – sugar. It was a bit hard but that wasn't a problem as he remember reading once that unless it was stored improperly sugar didn't go bad. Since the Riddles were killed during WWII, they probably had used the black market to stock up on sugar as it was one of the things carefully rationed. If all the bags contained sugar, it would have been worth a small fortune in those days. However, it was plentiful in this era but at least it was one less thing to buy.

He tried to remember what else was rationed but could have earned the Riddles spending their money to hoard. He moved more boxes and opened another trunk, which was filled with jars of honey, another item that lasted forever if stored properly. It too was probably rationed and he tried to remember what other foods stuffs lasted a long time, but at the moment couldn't remember.

He opened a few other trunks, but they were filled with baby clothes and assorted toys which probably belong to Tom, Sr. Some of them were really nice and well-cared for and collectors would probably pay a fortune for them. That was when Mary Riddle popped in and scared the hell out of Harry by whispering in his ear "Don't even consider selling my only child's clothes and especially not his toys. He loved his toys and we were saving them for…his children…which unfortunately were never born."

"What about Tom, Jr.?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, your great villain that _**you killed**_ twice" the angry ghost said. "Just so you know, I didn't know anything about a child. All I knew was my baby was bewitched and finally managed to escape and came back quite repentant. My husband was intent on making the poor boy suffer – because that was my husband's nature – but I CONTROLLED THE MONEY AS IT WAS MY MONEY AND FATHER HAD AN AIR-TIGHT MARRIAGE CONTRACT DRAWN UP. It was really necessary, as my father didn't trust Thomas – and neither did I and with good reason."

A smile appeared on her ghostly feature before she continued her tale. "My father was dying and I was his only surviving child and he wanted me _to be safe_ but he was no fool and neither was I. In those days the husband had control over the wife's and offspring's property and could do with it as he willed. My father spent his life making his fortune and knew that Thomas would waste it and leave me bankrupted. And he would have except for that contract. After father died, Thomas tried to break it but it was too excellent a document as our lawyers were better than his lawyers."

"Even if I died before him, he wouldn't receive a penny, other than £200 a year, which was his "allowance" and if he tried to break the contract or treated me harshly, he wouldn't get that. He demanded that _I __acquiesce__ to his rightful demands_ – OR ELSE. He then actually struck me but was greatly shocked when I hit him back. You see papa had arranged for me to have lessons in self-defense, shooting, swimming, archery, etc. After that, I called for the butler and informed him to get a footman and show _Mr. Hanley_ the door, throw him in a carriage and keep him there while his personal possessions and clothes were packed and he was never to darken my doorway again."

"Who was Mr. Hanley?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't know but then how could you" came the reply. "My father wanted the family name to live on, so he made it part of the contract that Thomas Hanley-Willborough take the name of Riddle and any offspring would also do so. Thomas was the fourth son from an old family, one which had fallen on hard times due to carelessness on their part. The family had lost most of their wealth and only had their name – which wasn't worth much – and a Barony received by one of the last decent persons the family had. He and all of his brothers, even the heir, went looking for a rich wife, but he was the only one who found one, after many years of looking."

"So you were taking the name of Riddle from him?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was also getting the marriage annulled, or at least I was until I found out that I was with child. Things were quite different in those days. A divorce and/or an annulment was a scandal, hurting the woman the most as no matter what the reason or how bad she was treated, she was always at fault. My lawyers persuaded me to stop the annulment at least until Tom was born, but I did manage to get rid of Thomas for years by raising his allowance to £400 a year and except for when he was in the company of those who knew of our marriage, he wasn't to disgraceful the Riddle name."

"He did come back long enough on occasions which I won't mention at the moment, as well as to get himself killed, and although there is more information on his disastrous and disgusting life, I am tired talking about him."

Harry was about to ask more questions when Dobby finally popped in. It looked as if the excitable elf was on the verge of having a conniption and he was waving copies of newspapers in front of Harry. He was too far gone in his nervous state to talk so he just handed the papers to Harry and began pulling on his ears and moaning about "the outrage" and "the doom of Magic" until Harry ordered him to stop hurting himself. After calming Dobby down – but just a bit – Harry looked at the _Times_ and after reading the headline, he nearly pulled on his ears.

The _Daily Prophet_ had even worse news and Harry just started saying "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin" until Mary yelled "Merlin isn't a god so call on the Christ, Allah, the Budda or whatever gods/goddesses you worship but Merlin was the son of a demon who raped a nun, so invoking his name is the same as calling on Satan."

At this point Harry seemed incapable of saying anything so in one hand he held up the _Prophet_ and in the other hand held up the _Times _so that Mary could read them. Her only comment was "Damnation, they'll all die before that happens" and Harry knew she was right.

So what was all the fuss and horror about? Apparently, the Muggle governments assisted by the Squibs had come up with a perfect (in their minds at least) plan to end the panic as well as saving lives. What was it you ask? Starting with Britain, to see if it worked, all Magical beings were to present themselves at the to be named points and a group of wizards/witches from other countries would permanently bind their magic – no exceptions. The Magicals would become Squibs BUT they would be allowed to live, after converting to an established religion to get rid of their pagan and devilish ways, and to keep some of their property and wealth after paying fines, etc.

The fate of people like the Weasleys, who had only the Burrow and Arthur's ministry salary to their names, was still undecided, but their Squib relative would demand something for his trouble but he wouldn't be getting anything of real value. It was just the principle of the thing.

However, most of Magical Britain was, naturally, against it. Then it was mentioned that magical creatures such as house elves, Goblins, etc. were to lose their magic, with the Goblins changing their galleons, sickles and knuts into Muggle currency. The gold and silver could be melted down into ingots to simplify things and, in a gesture of "understanding between races" they could keep the gemstones IF, they gave the Muggles an itemized list of the contents of all vaults so that the fines could be calculated. You really don't want to hear the answer the Goblins gave unless you want your ears to fall off.

"Don't worry about such a thing happening" Dumbledore announced. No one knows all of the people who are Magical in Britain, so some of us will escape this purge."

Of course he was wrong as someone had managed to get a hold of the Hogwarts Book of Names which went back centuries and naming anybody who had magic, including those that hadn't chosen to attend Hogwarts, were Squibs or had already had their magic bound. How the book was found and spirited out of Hogwarts was a mystery but it had happened and the Muggles were threatening to out all Muggleborns, thus endangering the likes of Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, the Creevey brothers, etc. and their parents and Muggle relatives. The crazed mobs were still out there and no one was safe.

Magical Britain had seven days to comply with this solution or face the wrath of the mobs.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Albus Dumbledore was frightened as even Hogwarts could not protect them, and for once in his life, he didn't have a plan.


End file.
